Will You Call My Name?
by GetPitchedSlapped
Summary: It's been 6 months since Jesse and Beca kissed after the finals. Now they're in big trouble. Beca is pregnant and neither of them are prepared or ready for a child. (Summary is bad I know, but the story is better.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first piece and I hope that you like it! I know that is really short, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

Will You Call My Name?

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

Beca's POV

How was I going to tell Jesse? I took the test 3 times, and each time it was the same; positive. I can't have a baby now, my life just started to take off. I could feel my eyes start to get watery, and then full tears emerged. And as if clockwork there's a knock on my door. I open it to find Jesse standing there.

"Hey you ready for a movie-cati….. Bec what's the matter? He says noticing that I have been crying.

"Jesse I have a something serious to tell you, come in."

We both sit on the bed and I start to feel myself tearing up again.

"Jesse, I'm pregnant." I blurt out; we are not quiet for what seemed like hours.

Jesse's POV

I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me. I could feel myself getting queasy.

"Are you sure?"

"I took the test 3 times Jesse, they all said positive. What am I going to tell the Bella's? Or my dad? Oh no, not my dad he is going to flip out." She says as she starts to sob harder.

She reaches out and hugs me while crying on my shoulder.

"It will be ok, we will get through this." I say calmly, as I stroke her back. But on the inside I am freaking out. I don't know if we will be able to make it through this. And frankly, I was scared.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! I plan on having the next one up soon!**

**~GetPitchSlapped**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is the second chapter and i hope that you like it! It's longer than the first one!**

Chapter 2: The Big Escape

Jesse's POV

That night all I did was hold Beca as she cried. In the morning I decided that it was about time that we start discussing the matter again.

"So Bec, why don't we go somewhere for spring break? You know get away from it all, and wipe are minds of this whole situation."

Where would we go Jesse? We are college students with no money!" She says, a little snappy. She still has a blood shot eyes from crying. She puts on her clothes and puts her hair into a messy bun. That is one of the things that I love about Beca, she doesn't care what people think of her.

"What about a beach house on Rehoboth? My parents own one, and I could ask if we could use it for spring break?

Before I could say anything else, Beca starting running towards me and jumped into my arms.

"That would be amazing Jesse." She whispered into my ear.

I kissed her and we hugged.

"I love you, Million Dollar Baby." I whisper.

"I love you too nerd."

Beca's POV

I couldn't wait until spring break, but first I had other things to attend to; the Bella's. Since Aubrey left, she left me with the pitch pipe. But this year we decided that we weren't going to add anyone to our group. This meant that we get a head start on our practice.

"Ok guys, that's it for today. Good work guys. See you all tomorrow." I say as I end practice.

"Hey Shaw-Shank! What are you doing for spring break?" Amy says as she walked up to me after practice.

"I am going to a beach house on Rehoboth with Jessie." I said with a grin spreading upon my face.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together. I think that me and Bumper are just going to hang here."

That's right I had forgotten that Amy and Bumper were dating. It came as no surprise to any of us. You could just tell by the way that they acted together ever since they met. Just like me and Jessie.

"…. So that's are plan for spring break." Amy says, finishing up the conversation. I nod my head and pretend that I had listened. And for a second I forgot all about this mess with me being pregnant. I also knew one thing…. I couldn't wait for spring break.

**Hope you liked it! I am having writers block for what to do for the next one. Just comment in the reviews what you think i should do! Thanks guys!**

**~ GetPitchSlapped**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I am SOO SORRY about such a long wait. Life has been very hetic latley and i have been having major writers block. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT! :D XOXO

~GetPitchedSlapped

Beca's POV

We were just finishing the last Bella practice before spring break, when I get a call from my dad. "Oh shit." I said out loud without realizing it.

"Hi dad, how are you and the Step monster doing?"

"Bec, you know how I feel about you calling Sheila 'Step monster'."

"Sorry dad, I forgot. So what did you need?" I say, trying to speed up the conversation.

"…I want you to come with me and Sheila to tour L.A. and see what you are getting into."

I almost dropped the phone this was my dream and it was being served to me on a silver platter. Yet what would I do about Jesse or the baby? How was I supposed to break the news that he was going to be an early grandfather?

"That sounds amazing dad, but I need to talk to Jess—"

"Come on Bec, it's not like you're tied down to him. He isn't the one that should be deciding."

The thing was that I am tied down to Jesse. We are having a baby for god's sake. But how was I supposed to tell him that?

"Dad, it's a bit more complicated than that. I just want to see what he says and what everybody else is doing."

"Alright Bec, just call me when you have decided."

"Alright dad, bye."

I hung up quickly, still not knowing what to do.

Jesse POV

That night morning sickness hit Beca like a ton of bricks. I tried to help her, but she always told me to go away because she didn't want me to see her like this. After about the 4th time in the bathroom she finally came out. Her Eyes bloodshot, pale as a ghost, and her hair in a messy tangled bun.

"Jesse, we need to talk."

She came over and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's up Million Dollar Baby?"

"My dad wants to take me to L.A. for spring break. I really want to go, but I don't know if I will be able to pull it off." She says, gripping her stomach.

"Why don't you ask your dad if I can come and we can break the news to him there? I say carefully, seeing she is about to vomit.

"I'll do it in the morning!" She says quickly before running into the bathroom.

That is how the rest of our night went.

Beca POV

The next morning I tried putting off calling my dad, but I had no choice.

"Hey dad."

Hey Bec, have you decided yet?"

"Yes, I have decided to go… only if Jesse can come with us." I say carefully.

"Really Beca! Is he all you think about?!"

"Please dad!"

"Fine, but I am not happy about this!"

And he hung up on me. I could feel in the pit of my stomach that this is not going to be a fun trip. Or it could have been the baby, either one.


End file.
